Brothers Share
by Jolliapplegirl
Summary: Prussia's bored and goes to visit his little brother, Germany. There he finds Italy, all alone, and decided to play. Because brothers share everything, including lovers.
1. Chapter 1

"In the history of all of the world, there is one nation that ruled all those around them. A nation so great, other nations have bowed to its greatness. Many a enemy of this nation has fallen at this nations feet due to its complete awesomeness! And that nation is called …. PRUSSIA!" Prussia yelled out, with a smirk of his face. His voice echoed. Red eyes scanned the area around and found nothing. "Hmm, they must have run from me in fear of my amazing strength." He concluded, strolling down the street.

The wind blew his white hair as he walked. Eventually he saw that he was at his old enemy, Austria's, house. The stupid man piano was playing. Prussia snuck in through the gate and hid under one of the windows. He could see Austria playing his piano from there. With anyone else, they would have relaxed and listened to the beautiful music he played but Prussia only saw an opportunity to attack and reclaim the victory that was rightfully his.

"Because, as the mighty Prussia, victory is all that I gain." He said. He was about to sit up and burst through the window, intending to attack the defenseless country when a voice called out.

"Mr. Austria!" A girl called out. Her long brown was pulled back with a yellow head scarf. She wore a green dress with an apron and a big smile. Prussia cringed.

"Oh, hello ,Hungary." Austria replied with a small smile. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Austria." She said coming closer. Prussia ducked farther out of sight. It wasn't because he was scared! He just didn't want to fight an unnecessary battle with Hungary. "You must be hungry. I just finished making lunch."

Austria got up, pulled the cover over the piano keys and walked over to the woman. No one else was in the room with them so, thinking they were unseen, Austria leaned down to brush his lips against Hungary's. She blushed prettily and lead Austria out of the room with a smile.

Long after they left, Prussia sat outside the window, thinking. He recalled the days of friendship he had once shared with Hungary and there many victories together. The times they would sit together, like friends do and just enjoy the company. Prussia, strangely felt, sad seeing Hungary smile at Austria like that.

"Its only because I hate to see my enemies happy and in love. Hungary may have been my slave at one point but she is my enemy!" He shouted, more than likely trying to convince himself than anyone else. Then why did you feel mad at Austria for kissing her? And voice asked. "Because I hate seeing him with anyone, not just Hungary!" He replied, walking around the house, toward the front door. "He weak, poor and pathetic but he gets to kiss some pretty girl? I, the mighty nation of Prussia, refuse to sit back and let that loser win against me in anything."

He was about to burst through the door, like any Prussian would do, when moaning and such coming from the other side. He stood there for a while, listening to the two voices, male and female, grunt and groan from the other side.

Prussia turned on his heel and muttered. "I can kick their ass anytime I want! I don't need to do it now." He assured himself, walking a little faster with every word. He was in the forest once again when he heard to voices, co9nversing with one another. Prussia hid- took refuge- in the brushes as he listened in on there conversation.

It was just Britain and America walking together. Britain and Prussia had been allies at one point but the regal prick was fickle and vengeful, so g\he went against the Prussian rule alongside Austria. Sure, the two of them had never really fought in that battle but it still meant they were enemies. Even after trying to make up for it later. America, well, Prussia had observed the youth during his civil war phase but that didn't mean they were friends.

"What up with you, British dude?" The four eyed blond said with a smile. He had the look of an idiot and Prussia could tell Britain thought the same thing. "Oh! Did someone diss you or something, bro?"

"No, you imbecile! I just had to fight Germany and I'm hurt, not that you care!" The last part he muttered in a huff. Prussia chest puffed up in pride even as a begrudging feeling welled up in him. Germany, his little brother was making the world his own, like Prussia had tried to do but he was succeeding in it! Britain continued even as Prussia struggled with his conflicting feelings "That man is so stubborn! Every time anyone goes near Italy, he comes out of nowhere like a beast and beats the living daylights out of me. "

Prussia stopped listening then. Italy. Prussia had always liked him. So cute, warm and innocent, it was a wonder Germany even knew how to treat him. That's when an idea came to him. He burst out of the bushes, Shouting incoherently, and ran, even as Britain and America stood there, shocked at the sudden appearance of Prussia.

"Who was that?" America asked, not remembering the guy who stalked him at one point.

"That… was Prussia, right." Britain replied, righting himself like he hadn't just lost a few years.

"And he was screaming something about Germany's house, right?" America wondered aloud, looking off in the direction he'd run off through.

"Yes." Britain was staring off too in the same direction.

America smiled, not in his goofy sense but in a rare calculating way. "Want to come with me to watch the fireworks, Britain?" He looked over to his older brother. "With Prussia and Germany, It will most defiantly be eventful."


	2. Chapter 2

Germany's house was… kinda small. Much smaller than Austria's house but that was probably because he was bigger, Prussia guessed. The fact that he'd knocked was surprising but it was necessary to his continued life to be amazingly awesome. Any other day, Prussia would have burst through the door like always but with his little brother, that never was a good plan. The last time he'd done that, All he'd found was an empty house and a mine in the face. Germany really didn't like him. Prussia couldn't imagine why. When no one came to the door, Prussia got pissed. 

"Hey, West! Open up!" He shouted banging on the doors. The clanks and clicks he heard on the other side said that Germany had gotten new locks. To keep him out. That did not deter him at all. 

"W-whose there?" An unsteady voice asked from the other side. So cute, Prussia thought. Little Italy, frightened of the mighty Prussia. All was right with the world. 

"Hey, Italy! It's me, Prussia." His trademark smirk still in place. 

"Prussia?" He said curiously. A peep hole poked out of the door. Seconds later, he spoke. "Prussia! It so nice to see you again. Germany's not here now but I can tell him you were here." 

"I'm not here for him, I'm here for you." He confessed. He wasn't lying. "Open the door." 

"I-I'm sorry, Prussia, but I can't. Germany said I'm not to let anyone in, especially you." Italy said through the door. This confused Prussia. 

"Huh? Why me, specifically?" He asked then a thought came to him. "Oh! Is it because he's scared I'll take my land back? He can have it. I no longer need it. I have bigger fish to fry and I don't need that place to do it. So tell Germany that he can have my hand-me-down land." Prussia let out a loud laugh that usually irritated all around him, but not Italy. 

"Actually," Italy started. "He said he hates you and he wants you nowhere near his home or anything that he wants to keep safe since you always steal things from his house." A vein popped on Prussia forehead. How dare he, Prussia 's inferior little brother, say such things? He was just jealous of Prussia's amazing abilities. 

"Oh come on, Italy." Prussia said smoothly, sounding harmless to all he knew nothing of his devious ways. And some that did. "I won't steal anything from him. Nor will I hurt you, since I know he expects that of me. Can't a guy come and visit his little brother's house without being treated like a Außenseiter (outsider)?" 

It was silent for a while. Prussia wasn't the patient type but it couldn't be helped today. Germany's locks were strong and banging on the door wouldn't budge it. Clicks and clanks sounded from the other side of the door. When the final lock fell to the ground on the other side, Prussia grinned in Triumph. Italy's smiling face greeted him as the steel plated door swung open. 

"It's good to see you, Prussia! How have you been?" Italy practically beamed as Prussia walked through the door. The guy was too cute. 

"I've been, as always, awesome. Everyone still fears me and wishes to be me." Prussia would have continued gloating about himself but that wasn't the reason he'd come here. He had to focus. "Hey, Italy?" Italy turned to him, his goofy smile still in place. "I heard you and West are an item. Is that true?" 

Italy was blushing. He didn't try to hide his face or anything. In fact, he looked proud. "Oh, that! Yeah, me and Germany are always sleeping together and kissing. We did that before we had sex but it's still special. I really like Germany and he feels the same." Italy's smile was brighter than the sun as he spoke about his lover. Prussia felt a twinge of some unknown emotion in his gut as he stared at that blissful expression. He pushed it down so that he could do what he wanted to. 

"Could you show me?" Prussia asked. Italy was confused. "I mean, can you show me what you do with my brother? I always wondered how you two get intimate. How about you show me?" What he was proposing was risky. If Germany came in the middle of this thing, Prussia would have to fight him since he loves Italy and everything but Prussia was tired of being the only one without a lover, even if it's just for a day or so. 

"I can't do that!" Italy cried. "Germany would be so mad at me and I couldn't live if Germany hated me." 

"Don't worry." Prussia said with an almost serene smile. "I'll handle that. I swear he won't be mad. Don't doubt me in anything I do. I'm too awesome to fail." This was said with such confidence, No one would doubt him. Italy still looked unsure. 

"I don't know. Why would you want to sleep with me? Don't you have someone of your own?" Prussia cringed at the question. He didn't have anyone, did he? West and Italy. America and Britain. Everyone had someone to be with. Even the pathetic Austria had Hungary. That last one made Prussia's fist clench. 

Why was it that he, the mighty and amazing Prussia, was alone? Why didn't he have anyone to call his own? _Because you don't need anyone like that._ A voice said from within. _You are Prussia. You don't need anyone to tell you how amazing you are. You know it._ Prussia shook the doubt from his head. There was no time for such stupid thoughts. His smirk back in place, he spoke. 

"I like you, Italy. You're cute, pure and you belong to West. That's all the reason I need to want you. There's nothing better than taking what's not yours. I want to see West mad and you tainted." He said, honestly. It was only when he saw Italy jump back from him, that Prussia realized the folly in his words. 

Now Italy was scared. This was not in the plan. He had wanted to seduce Italy into bed but now that he'd revealed his intention, that wasn't going work now. Prussia ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Italy tried to make a run for it but Prussia was too fast. He grabbed Italy's elbow and pulled him back. As soon as his back hit Prussia's chest, Prussia pulled out the cloth hidden in his coat and pressed it to Italy's mouth. 

The nation fought for only couple seconds then fell still and limp. Prussia tossed the cloth into a nearby garbage bin, lifted the knocked out Italian into his arms and head to the farthest room, since he knew that was Germanys room. 

"Time to Begin my fun time with little West's toy." Prussia said, slamming the bedroom door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

As Italy woke up from his drug induced sleep, the first thing he noticed was how the room, Germany's room, smelled. Most wouldn't think anything of this but Italy could actually see the scent drifting through the air, like smoke.

"W-what is this?" He asked, looking around. Germany's room, which Italy had spent almost all of his nights in, was a mess. There were books and clothes thrown everywhere. You couldn't even see the floor. Prussia, down on all four, was rummaging through the piles, obviously looking for something. "Prussia!"

Prussia turned to Italy with a bored expression on his face. "Oh, you're awake?" Prussia got up and brushed the dust of his clothes. "I figured you'd be out for at least an hour more but that just means I get to play with you sooner." His smirk back in place.

"Whatever! I don't care. Just clean up this mess before Germany comes home!" Italy shouted like it was the most important thing in the world. Prussia was, to say the least, surprised. So much so, he just stood still for a second, watching Italy.

"Huh?" Prussia muttered, walking toward Italy. He probably hadn't noticed the chains bolting him to the bed. "I think I just misheard you. Wait! That's impossible, since Im too amazing to make mistakes." Excluding the fact that his original plan had fail- been rewritten. "Repeat what you said." Prussia ordered.

"I said; don't mess up Germany's room. He's really such a neat freak about things. If he sees this mess, he'll go ballistic. Germany can be so scary when he's mad." The brunette continued to whine about Germany being mad while Prussia just stared down at him. He was so confused. Why wasn't he scared?

With his hands on his hips, Prussia asked with fierce annoyance. "Is west that important to you? That you're worrying about him more than the threat of me, the great Prussia?" Prussia had expected a lot of things when his plan went south. He had imagined fear, anger and maybe even some pleasure from Italy. But he had never thought he'd see the little nation look up at him from the bed he was chained to and say the words he did.

"Yes!" He said with the pride and confidence he thought only America and Prussia could exert. "I love Germany. I want him to be happy so I want to do all that I can to keep him as content as can be." Prussia cringed. He had no idea how to express the things he felt just then. It was like craving something that was so out of reach yet seeing someone else reaching it so easily. It made Prussia… sad.

Frightened by the path of his thoughts, Prussia grabbed Italy's soft hair, pulling it back. He leaned toward the defenseless lad until their mouths almost touched. Then he whispered. "Well then, West will just have to be content in sharing his lover with me."

With that, Prussia stole Italy's lips with enough force that a little blood spilled from between their lips. The weaker nation fought the chains keeping his arms above his head. When he pulled away, Italy's face was flushed and his head was lolling back and forth.

"Oh, good. That drug is taking effect. That took much longer than I planned." Prussia muttered, removing his clothes as he straddled Italy's hips.

"Drug?" The cute little brunette words were slurred as he tried to focus on what was happening. All of a sudden, he felt hot all over. His heart was racing and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. With his mind slowly losing its focus, Italy was having a hard time concentrating on what Prussia was saying.

"It the smoke that you've been inhaling for the last couple minutes. I got it from my travels. It makes you want sex without the trouble having my partner say no. Fun right?" Prussia snickered as Italy started to squirmed beneath him. Prussia leaned down and flicked Italy's nipple with his tongue, making him cry out and arch his back toward the caress. "And see, while it makes you all hot and bothered, I'm fine since I took an antidote before this." Prussia grabbed Italy's chin and held it close to his face. "Now let's have some fun."

Prussia kissed Italy once more, a bit more gently. Italy, in turn melted against him. Their tongues caressed each other, both trying to be dominant. As this went on, Prussia hands moved across Italy's smooth pale skin with abandon. It was soft and hairless, just what he'd expect from his brothers lover. Hairy lovers were never any fun. Prussia concluded licking the side of Italy's mouth. His hands still tried to escape but at this point it was probably because he wants to touch Prussia.

"First off," Prussia said rising off of Italy to straddle his shoulders. He gripped his cock and pressed the tip to Italy's cute mouth. "Suck me off." It was an order. Italy looked up at him with dazed eyes then nodded. The feel of Italy's hot wet mouth was incredible. It was heavenly. What surprised Prussia was how good he was at this. He had figured his brother wouldn't like this kind of thing, so why was Italy so good at blowjobs?

Prussia had no time to think about as Italy proceeded to use his tongue to circle his shaft. Every lick spun Prussia higher and higher into ecstasy. The tip of his cock, the base and even his balls were caressed to the point where, Prussia thought he was going to cum. But every time he was about to go over, Italy did something to hold him off then continue once the heat had subsided a bit. After the third time doing this, Prussia grabbed Italy head and started to thrust into his mouth.

He had closed his eyes so that he could enjoy it more but Prussia couldn't think of anyone. When he pictured Hungary, she was with Austria and vice versa. He thought of America but saw him with Britain and vice versa. At last he thought of Russia and his image stayed. Which was strange but it worked.

With a groan, Prussia came on Italy's face. The brunette didn't even flinch. _Was this what west saw every night?_ He wondered. The little guy was somehow a pro at this. _How very sexy._

As the minutes passed into hours, Prussia played with Italy until he was panting and covered in his own cum. He'd fingered him several times, given him blowjob and received another one in turn. The kid was a real sex kitten. At this moment, Prussia held the poor disheveled Italy in his arms. He was sitting in Prussia's lap, rubbing his ass against the erection below.

"Do you want me to fuck you now, my little Italy?" Prussia asked, pressing his tip to asshole. Prussia knew the inside of Italy was soft and would be easily penatrated since he and west probably went at it daily.

Italy, the little cutie, squirmed under him, looking so embarrassed Prussia wanted to tease him more. He pulled back, getting a disappointed moan from Italy. To tease him, Prussia pressed the tip of his cock to the twitching ring of muscle repeatedly. Eliciting a mewl, Italy rubbed against him.

"More please." He begged, sounding so sexy then, Prussia thought he was going to burst.

"Of course." He replied, pressing home. He was only half way in when a bang sounded. It was from the front door. Italy flinched and tried to move but due to the drug his body was languid. Prussia smirked and pushed in all the way.

"AHHHH!" Italy cried. He really was sensitive. Footsteps stopped and started up again, closing in.

The door slammed open. The two nations on the bed turned to the sound. There, in his military uniform, slicked back blond hair and usual scowl stood Germany, Italy's lover. Prussia knew the second west saw them together. His face changed from serious to shock. He looked between to two, as if trying to figure out what happened. "What… What the hell is this?"

Italy flinched, Germany looked ready to kill someone and Prussia looked pleased. _Finally,_ He thought with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Germany stood at the door, shocked at the scene before him. He had come home to see his door was unlocked, even thought he had specifically told Italy to keep the door locked. He had walked in, worried that something had happened. No one had tried to break into his house in decades and the only who did on regular bases was his annoying brother, Prussia. Pissed he had stomped to the Italy's room, where there was a bunch of noise was coming from. He stopped in front of the door because he saw smoke coming from under the door. The mist was pinkish and smelled sweet. His first reaction was mystifying.

He got hard.

Shaking it off, he pushed the door open and that's when he saw it. Italy, his precious lover, in bed with his brother. The first thing he did was yell to stop them from ding anything further. That plan worked. But now he was standing in the threshold of their bedroom. The room was filled with the pinkish smoke. He covered his nose and walked in further.

"G-Germany…" Italy whined from under Prussia. His eyes were already tearing up as he looked over to him. "Germany. Germany." He chanted, near desperately. Whether he was asking for sex or help, Germany couldn't tell. Pissed, he turned to Prussia, who was now sitting on the bed, watching his younger brother.

"Brother." Germany growled, clenching his fist. "Of all the things you could do, you try this? Italy is mine. You can't take my Italy." He said, sweeping his hand across the room. It was getting harder to concentrate. Whatever the mist in the room was, it was blurring his thoughts.

"Now now, West, don't get all bent out of shape." Prussia cajoled, standing up, naked. He walked over to Germany, smiling calmly. As he drew closer, Germany's vision faltered to the point that he was having a hard time standing straight. Holding his head, Germany barely heard Prussia words. "I just came to visit my dear little brother and saw Italy. He seemed a bit… hot under the collar, so I was going to remedy the problem."

Even as his mind went blank, Germany shook his head. "I… never leave without… satisfying Italy." He claimed, falling forward, only to be caught by Prussia. He pulled him further into the room until Germany was lying on the bed, his legs hanging off the side of the bed and his head lying in the direction of Italy's still immobilized body.

Prussia tied Germany's hands together behind his back and Germany, too out of it, didn't fight it. Italy stared back at him with lusty eyes. His legs, though closed, fidgeted as he battled the urge to moan in front of Germany. His face was redder than the tomatoes he loved. The two stared at each other for only a couple of seconds before Prussia appeared once more. Italy was still tied up on the middle of the bed, and as such left Prussia plenty of room to sit next to him as he looked down at his younger brother.

"You satisfied him, did you?" Prussia asked, putting his hand on Italy's knees. He pried them open, showing off the twitching erection staring him in the face. "This doesn't look satisfied. Does it, Italy?" He asked, grabbing his cock. Italy cried out, closing his eyes. "It doesn't look it." Germany tried to get closer but his body, while no longer heavy, was too aroused to move without coming just then.

"Italy." He growled. It sent a shiver through Italy who still watched his man. Prussia reached down until he hit the puckered flesh and rubbed it. Italy cried out and Germany's eyes were glued there. Up and down, Prussia's finger stroked, holding down Italy's squirming. With a smile, he pushed two fingers in and spread them apart.

"Ah!" Prussia ignored the moan, focusing on his brother's face, spoke to him. "Do you see this, west? Italy's wet and wants someone to fuck him hard. Do you want to do it?" he asked, watching as Germany tried to get closer. Prussia got up and walked behind Germany. He pushed his younger brother onto his back and out a knife. "Can't do much with all that on, can you?" He proceeded to cut Germany's clothes into shreds. When nothing else but his underwear remained, Prussia pushed him onto the bed completely, staring down at him. He dropped the knife and smiled down at him. He ran his hand over his brother's erection and watching his reaction.

"S-stop… Brother, please." He begged, closing his eyes. Prussia laughed. His little west was so cute when he was aroused.

"Oh, that's right. You don't want me?" He squeezed the huge clothes covered flesh. Germany's hip went up and down, trying to get more. Prussia moved away, pulling his underwear off. He practically drooled as he stared at Germany's huge member. It pulsed and twitched and begged for his touch. Prussia kneeled down and kissed the tip.

"Ngh." Germany tried to close his legs but Prussia pushed them open once more. As he tried to fight, Prussia took the whole shaft into his mouth, making the younger man still and moan. He ran his tongue across the underside of his cock, moaning himself so Germany could feel the vibrations his voice created. Germany's head lolled back until his gaze hit Italy. The pure lust in his eyes, made Germany smile. They stared at each other, both panting.

Prussia looked up and growled. Pulling away with a pop he pulled Germany's hair to pull him up and glared at him. "You want Italy? Fine!" he dragged him until he lay over Italy's naked body. Untying the bond around his wrist, he retied it to the headboard alongside Italy's hands. He lifted and positioned them until they were in the perfect position. "Go then. Have at it, west."

Germany didn't waste any time. He pushed home, letting himself groan as he felt Italy squeeze him. "Italy! Oh, you feel so good." He muttered, pushing in and out.

"More." Italy moaned, his head rocking with every thrust. Germany was closer to the edge than he wanted but he was determined to get his lover there first. With this in mind, he failed to notice what his brother was doing behind him.

With an oil slick finger, Prussia pushed into his little brother 'gate' and twisted. Germany cried out, trying to move away but ended up hitting Italy's sweet spot, which made him moan more. This continued, even as Germany tried to move away. It became a sexual act by itself. By the third finger, Germany was feeling like he was going to explode. Pride made him hold out but the two stimulates pushed him over the edge.

"Gahh, Italy!" he shouted, shooting his seed into his lover, making him smile. Germany panted, smiling. His Italy over loved to feel Germany come inside him. He was still lusty so Germany was going to go another round but, yet again failed to notice Prussia. Growling, Prussia grabbed Germany's hips and thrust into him.

_End of chapter 4_


End file.
